Incredible
by fanficfantasy
Summary: Modern Day love story between Katniss And Cato. What will happen when two bestfriends start falling for eachother? Will they be together forever, or ruin their friendship? Romance/Drama. (other Characters include marvel, madge, peeta, gale, and clove)
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Katniss POV:

"Bye little duck I'm heading to school!" I shout to Prim as I walk out the door.

I grab my phone and see I have a new message from my best friend, Madge.

**Madge: "Hey, where are you? Late again? : )" **it's not my fault I live so far from school. Going to school from the seam is a long walk!

**Me: "Ha-Ha. Your funny, I'll be there soon. Sorry for not being an early bird!" **she knows I sleep for as long as I possibly can!

**Madge: "Well hurry up, we're waiting for you!" **I put my phone back in my purse and continuing walking to school.

"Hey guys!" I shout as I walk up to all my friends. "Hey Kat!" they all say at the same time. They are way too perky for the first day of school. Why aren't they sad it's the first day of school? That means no more summer!

"Why are you all so happy today?" I mumble sounding like I'm halfway asleep.

"We are happy because it's the first day of school." Cato says just as the bell rings.

"Well, Bye guys." I say as I head over to my locker. I open my locker and get my books.

* * *

*RINGG* the bell rings and I stand up to go to lunch. I walk over to my locker and grab my lunch. Of course my locker is on the opposite side of the school then the lunch room, so by the time I get to my lunch table everyone's already there, Madge, Clove, Peeta, Cato, and Marvel.

"Hey guys." I sit down next to Madge and Clove like I always do. Suddenly everyone stops talking and stares at me. "Um. Hey, what's going on?" I wonder why they just stopped talking, last year they would just continue talking normally.

"Nothing…" they all mumble under their breath. Why are they being so weird?

"Okay. Whatever." I say and start eating my lunch.

"So, Katniss… You still single?" Clove asks as she walks over to Peeta and kisses him on the check. Clove and Peeta have been inseparable since 7th grade!

"Yeah, Ha-ha. You think I wouldn't tell you if I had a boyfriend." I say stating the obvious. Gosh why is everyone so weird today? Now that I realize it, our whole table is dating someone at the table except me and Cato. I look at Cato and get lost in his light blue eyes. I cannot possibly be falling for Cato. We have been friends forever; I don't want to risk our friendship.

"Oh ok. I was just wondering if you were keeping a secret from us. Because I know you and Gale are pretty good friends." Clove says as she comes and sits back down by me. When she says that Cato looks down and frowns. What's he sad about? It can't possibly be Gale?

"No. Gale and I are just friends. I promise. We have been friends since we were born, but just friends." I say. I couldn't even think of ever liking Gale that way.

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm still figuring it out. Sorry if its bad, but please review. And I will try to update everyday on the weekend and at least 3 times during the weekdays. Sorry I have school and sports so I'm busy. Review please, it will make my day! : )**


	2. Chapter 2: That Night

Katniss POV:

"Katniss how was your first day at school?" Prim says as she's running down the stairs.

"Prim, it's not like it's my first day of high school, I'm a sophomore I went there last year too." I yell at her. I feel bad though, she is my little sister and she just wanted to know how my day went. "It was good though" I smile so she won't get mad.

"That's good." She says as she's skipping into the other room. Finally I get to just sit, relax, and be alone. Then I hear my phone vibrate in my bag.

"Ugh." I say as I get off the couch and head over to my bag. It's Clove.

**Clove: "Hey want to come over? Everyone's going to be there!"**

**Me: "Sure, when?" **

**Clove: "Um. 10 minutes?" **

**Me: "K. ill be there soon." **

* * *

*Ding-Dong* I open the door not waiting for her to come and open it. This is like my second home.

"Hey Katniss you're here!" she says walking to the door holding hands with Peeta. I wish that could be me and Cato, and we could be the most adorable couple in school. Wait, what am I saying? He's my best guy friend; I definitely don't want to ruin it!

"Hey." Is all I manage to say. I'm too busy thinking about Cato to say anything more. Who am I kidding he's like the most popular guy in school he would never date me. He'd end up dating the head cheerleader Glimmer. Or at least someone like that.

Then Cato, Madge and Marvel come in. Madge and Marvel are holding hands making it so Cato and I are the only ones who aren't. Could this get any more awkward? "You guys want to watch a movie?" Madge says breaking our silence.

"Sure." We all say and walk over to Clove's living room.

We pick out a movie, and of course it has to be a romance according to Clove. Then Clove and Peeta sit down on the couch and he puts her arm around her while she lays her head on his chest. Marvel and Madge do the same thing leaving me and Cato standing in the middle of the living room.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn." I say walking to the kitchen hoping this well get less awkward.

I can barely hear Cato but I think he says "Me to." Turns out I was right because next thing I know Cato is right behind me getting a bowl from the cabinet. I walk over to the pantry and get the popcorn then I put it in the microwave.

When it's done popping Cato comes over with the bowl and I can't help but notice how close he is to me. His face is only about an inch away from mine. I'm so temped to lean into his soft warm inviting lips. I need to snap out of it!

He's my friend, just my friend.

I take the bowl from him and turn away knowing if I stare into his soft blue eyes any longer, I will end up doing something stupid like kissing him.

"Do you want any butter on it Kat?" I love the way he says Kat, it sounds so cute. What am I thinking? Just answer his question!

"Uh. Sure." I tell him and take the butter from his hands.

This is going to be an awkward night.

* * *

**(Authors Note) **

**This chapter is okay, but they will get better and more interesting (I hope). Review please! And notice how I mentioned Glimmer… *hint hint* that might foreshadow something… ; ) anyways Review Please! Also tell me if you want me to add more about that night or just move on. **


	3. Chapter 3: Want A Soda?

Katniss POV:

"We got the popcorn!" I say walking in the room while Cato brings in the popcorn.

"Kat said we had popcorn." Cato practically yells to the two annoying couples making out on the couch. Clove and Peeta stop kissing and look up.

"Oh thanks." Clove says taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl. By now you would think Madge and Marvel would get the point but they're too busy eating each other's faces to care.

"Marvel! Madge! Want some popcorn?" Cato says picking up a handful of popcorn and throwing it at them. I can't help but laugh at how funny it was. Although apparently Marvel didn't find it to be so funny.

"Dude, what was that for?" Marvel yells at Cato and picks up a piece of popcorn putting it in Madge's mouth.

Now both Cato and I are cracking up! "Kat, you wanna get some drinks with me?" Cato asks leading me to the kitchen. I approve and walk over to Clove's kitchen. "Soda?" he asks sliding a can of pop over to me. I nod and take a sip. Cato sits next to me and we start talking.

* * *

"Kat, isn't it weird how all our friends are dating?" I hesitate. Where is he going with this?

"Yeah I guess it is." I say turning to face him. His face looks flawless and not one piece of hair is messed up. His teeth are perfectly white and he has the cutest dimples I've ever seen. I never noticed how perfect he is.

Suddenly we are both leaning in. Our lips meet and his taste of a warm yet cold fresh mint. It lasts about a second and we both pull back. "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. I can't help but say yes.

"Of course." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms go around my hips and we both lean in again. This time it's less hesitant and we are both more for sure. His lips are stronger and more confident this time.

"OH MY GOD!" Marvel screams at the top of his lungs. Just then me and Cato pull back and see that Marvel looks shocked, his mouth hanging open and he has wide eyes.

"What is it Marvel?" Clove, Peeta, and Madge all come sprinting into the room.

"It's… uh. Well um. I walked in to get a soda and I saw these two kissing." He says with a grin plastered onto his face.

Clove, Peeta, and Madge's jaw drops and they scream. "OH MY GOSH, REALLY? ARE YOU TWO DATING?" Madge and Clove say at the same time.

Cato and I look at each other and laugh "Yeah." We say in unison and he holds my hand. His hand is bigger than mine and feels warm and comforting. He makes me feel safe, but more importantly it makes me happy. I can't help but smile.

"AW! You two are so cute!" Madge says walking over to Marvel and grabbing his hand.

"We all knew this day was coming, we just didn't think Cato was man enough to ask you out." Peeta says shaking his head at Cato. A big smirk comes on his face. I start cracking up; did they know Cato liked me?

"Oh shut it Mellark." Cato says grabbing an apple from the counter and throwing it at him. I kiss Cato on the cheek.

* * *

"We have school tomorrow; I think I should get home." I say as I start walking towards the door.

Everyone agrees "Yeah, that's true." They all say as we start to go to the door.

"I'll walk you out Katniss." Cato says grabbing my hand and closing the door behind us so no one else will come.

It's no secret they're all watching from the window but I could care less. "Kat, you're gorgeous and I've liked you for a long time, and I've just been too scared to tell you. I just wanted to let you know."

He kisses me on the forehead. "Cato, you're perfect I just didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't like me." I tell him. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck. His tongue rubs against my bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Aww!" I hear Madge and Clove squeal from inside. We pull away but still have our arms wrapped around each other. We look at each other and laugh. Then he pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest.

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

**Okay so i decided to write more about that night. Hope its okay. And this chapter was longer! And now Katniss and Cato are a couple! anything I can improve on? I hope you liked it! Review please. : ) P.S. Your guys reviews make my day thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise

**(Authors note)**

**Okay so this chapter won't have drama or anything Cuz Kat and Cato are now a couple! So it will probably be like fluff and love stuff. **

* * *

Katniss POV:

*BUZZ* ugh. Its Saturday why is someone texting me this early? Its 6 a.m.

**Cato: "Hey Babe, morning : )" **

**Me: "Go to bed."**

**Cato: "Someone's in a good mood. Sunshine come on, get out of bed." **

Why does he have to get up so early? I just want to sleep in, it's the weekend! I think I deserve some sleep. Who needs to get up at six? It's still dark out!

*knock knock* really? Who's here? Oh well.

I lie down and close my eyes hoping to ignore whoevers at the door. Just then I hear the door open. It's probably Gale. Some days he can't sleep and cooks an early breakfast. Then he brings some over for me, my parents, and Prim.

When I hear the footsteps go past the kitchen I realize it can't be Gale, he just leaves the food on the kitchen table with a note. The footsteps come up the stairs.

"Babe, Wake up." Cato says sitting on my bed. I groan and roll over so I'm not facing him anymore.

"Go away." I growl and then suddenly regret it; he's just trying to be a good boyfriend. He stands up and starts to head toward the door of my room. "Cato, wait I'm sorry I was just tired." I stand up and walk over to him. I grab his hand and make him turn around to face me. "I'm sorry baby." I say and let my head rest on his chest.

"It's ok Kat." He says wrapping his arms around my hips and rubbing my back. He pulls me in and I can hear his heart beating. It sounds calming. He starts playing with my hair twirling it around his finger.

"I love you." I whisper into his chest so quiet I'm not sure he can hear me.

Apparently he heard me because he pulls away and looks me in the eye. His blue eyes are soft and gentle and make my stomach flutter. "Kat, I love you too."

He gently caresses my face. He slowly leans in and his soft lips rub on mine, making my stomach flip and my knees shake feeling as though I'll fall to the ground. I don't think he has any clue the effect he has on me.

The sun is rising and I look over to the window. Then I catch a glimpse of something on my nightstand. It's a rose. "Babe? Did you bring this rose for me?" I ask slipping out of his grasp walking over to the rose.

Suddenly I feel warm, strong, and gentle arms wrap around me.

"Maybe." He whispers into my ear and I can hear the grin on his face. His voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He slowly kisses my check and I turn my head so instead of my check he's kissing my lips.

* * *

"Hello how may I help you?" The girl behind the counter asks as Cato and I walk in.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate." Chocolate Ice-cream has always been my favorite.

"I'll have a scoop of strawberry." Cato tells the girl and she walks away to get our ice-cream. He drops my hand to get the money from his wallet and I can't help but feel sad and lonely without it.

The girl hands us our cones and Cato gives her the money. We go outside and start walking, I'm not sure where to but I think Cato has something in mind. I can tell but the small subtle smirk on his face.

His hand is free so I walk closer to him and slip my hand in his. He looks over at me and smiles and we continue walking in a comfortable silence.

He walks around behind me and puts his hand over my eyes. "We are almost there." He whispers in a soft voice followed by a laugh. Then kisses my ear making me wish I could see his perfect face. We walk for about five minutes.

* * *

Suddenly he stops walking. "Okay, we're here. Open your eyes." I open my eyes to see a picnic blanket and a basket filled with food. Then Peeta, Clove, Madge, and Marvel pop out from behind a bush. "SURPRISE" they all shout at the same time.

I start laughing and Cato pulls me into a kiss but I'm too busy smiling and laughing. He stays with his head pressed against mine and I can feel his smile on my face.

"Oh you two get a room!" Marvel shouts pushing me and Cato apart.

"Cuz you be talking, like me and Kat haven't had to sit and watch you and Madge make out a billion times." Cato says pulling me back into him. I look over at Madge and see her blushing so much; her face is as bright as a tomato.

Everyone sits down on the blanket and I sit in Cato's lap. "So what's all this for?" I ask Cato wondering why today is so special.

He grins. "What, I can't plan a good day for my girlfriend?" he says sounding a little offended. I laugh and he sits playing with my hair while Clove gets out the food from the basket.

* * *

"What movie?" he asks walking over to the bin of movies over by the TV. "Hmm… something romantic." I tell him grabbing a blanket and laying down on the couch. He turns around and looks at me for a second. I giggle and he rolls his eyes at me.

He puts the movie in and come and sits next to me. I scoot over to him and lay my head on my chest. He takes the blanket and readjusts it so most of it is on him and my feet sticking out. I grab the blanket and pull it back so my feet are covered.

He grabs it and tries to pull it back to him but I hold on to it so he can't take it. After a while of tug-a-war he leans in and kisses my lips. They are so warm and gentle I get lost in his lips and my grip on the blanket loosens causing him to pull it back to him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I pout hoping he'll give in. It only causes his smile to widen. "You think I don't know your weakness?" he says winking at me. He's so adorable I can't stay mad at him. I give in and sigh then lean against his chest again.

* * *

**(Authors note) **

**Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing it; personally I love all this kind of stuff. Hopefully you guys liked it. I promise there will be more drama later on. Please Review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: If looks could kill

**(Authors Note)**

**Okay so theres some drama in this chapter. But not too much. Hope you enjoy it. And sorry I didnt update the last 2 days I had a lot of homework and I had sports. Sorry. **

* * *

Katniss POV:

"Hey babe." Cato says as he walks through the door.

"Hey, you think you can just barge in?" I laugh that he doesn't even knock anymore. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, I can. It will make sure you aren't doing anything secretive behind my back." He says playfully poking my nose.

A grin spreads across his face. "Ha-Ha. You're so funny." I say rolling my eyes at him. He pulls me in and I kiss him. His tongue explores inside my mouth and I do the same in his.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Gale asks walking in the house. I pull away from Cato and I can feel my face turning bright red. I realize I never told Gale about me and Cato.

I look over at Cato and he looks fine sitting with his arm around me. Gale can get jealous easily, like the one time I drowned at the pool and the lifeguard gave me mouth to mouth. Gale got jealous and punched him in the face.

"Katniss can I talk to you outside?" Gale says glaring at me. I stand up and nod. I turn to Cato "Be right back." He stands up, gives me a peck on the lips and sits back down. "Bye Baby." He says. I look over at Gale and can tell it's taking everything he has not to hit Cato in the face.

When we get outside Gale stares at me trying to find answers in my eyes. "What the hell was that?" he yells. I take a step back.

"Gale, what do you mean?" I ask trying to stay calm. I can tell he is really mad at me.

"Who is that?" He shouts gesturing towards the house.

"That's Cato, he's my boyfriend." I say quietly while looking at the ground. He steps closer to me. He's a good foot taller than me. I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me.

I pull away. "Gale what the hell do you think you're doing? I just told you I have a boyfriend!" I shout. He takes a step back.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I-I- I love you. I thought you could tell." His voice sounds sincere.

I don't want to be mean but I have a boyfriend he can't just kiss me. "Gale, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. You can't just kiss me!" I scream. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just had to know what it was like to kiss you. Can we just forget about this and just be friends?" he asks obviously sorry.

"Ok. Let's forget about it." I say in a normal voice, not shouting.

"Bye. See you later friend." He says walking away towards his house.

"Bye Gale." I say as I head over to my house.

When I walk into my house I see Cato standing towards the door. His body tense. "Hey babe, what's up?" I ask walking over to give him a kiss. I get on my tiptoes to kiss him and he turns away.

"YOU LET HIM KISS YOU?" he shouts louder then I was shouting to Gale. I can't help but start crying. He's right. It's my fault.

I should have pushed him away before he had the chance. "Cato, I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming. But as soon as he did I pushed him away." I say still crying. He'll probably never forgive me.

Just then I feel strong hands around me. "It's okay, I heard you yelling at him, and so I guess it's better than letting him kiss you." I can't believe he isn't mad. "Was I a better kisser then him?" he asks with a grin so big it covers his whole face.

My tears stop and I start to laugh. "Oh, way better." I say smirking as he leans down and kisses me.

* * *

"Hey there you lovebirds." Peeta says as he and Clove walk in the room. I pull away and give Cato a sad face. He gives me a pouty face and crosses his arms over his chest. If only they could leave so Cato and I could be alone.

They come over and sit on the other couch. Clove gives Peeta a quick kiss and I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah, we're the lovebirds." I can't help but say.

Then Marvel and Madge walk in holding hands. "Hey looks like a party." Madge says dragging Marvel to the last couch left.

"Um… sure. Not like we were busy or anything." Cato says shooting them all an evil glance.

Marvel laughs. "Aw were you and Kat busy making out?" he adds a pouty face look similar to the one Cato gave me moments ago, except Cato's is much cuter.

Cato and I both blush. It's the first time I've seen him blush. It's very adorable. "Marvel you're such a jerk." Cato says while laughing. Then he puts his arm around me like he did this morning.

Marvel laughs. "Hey, not my fault you guys can't keep your lips off each other." He grins causing me and Cato to blush again.

"Anyways… what do you guys want to do?" Clove says changing the topic. Personally I'm glad she did. It was a bit awkward.

"Truth or dare?" Madge suggests. Everyone agrees.

"I'll start. Cato truth or dare?" Marvel says smirking. He must have something in mind.

Cato thinks for a second. "Hm… Dare." He says sounding arrogant. I smile and laugh at how cocky he is.

"I dare you to… kiss Clove. For at least five seconds." Me, Cato, Clove, and Peeta all look like we could slap Marvel across the face.

"Really man? Wow!" Cato says giving me a look that says he doesn't want to.

I can't be mad for the dare, I did somewhat kiss Gale today, just not intentionally. "It's okay babe. It's just a dare!" I say trying not to sound sad. He gives me a peck on the check and walks over to Clove. Next thing I know his face is on top of hers. It doesn't look like they are enjoying it too much so I'm not worried.

After five seconds Cato comes back and sits down by me. He gives Marvel a glare, and if looks could kill Marvel would be dead. "My turn." Cato says with a big grin on his face. "Marvel, truth or dare?"

Marvel suddenly gets worried. "Uh um. Dare." He says not wanting to look weak.

Cato lets out a laugh. "Marvel I dare you to…"

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT. (Authors note.)**

**Cliff hanger. Sort of. Anyone got any ideas for the dare? I want it to be a good one! I don't know what it should be. So review and possibly give me some ideas? Thanks : ) Hope you liked this Chapter. And possibly more Gale drama? Yes? No?**


	6. Chapter 6: That Jerk

**(Authors Note) **

**Sorry I didn't update for a while I didn't get any reviews at first. For every new chapter there has to be at least 2 reviews (from different people) for the last one. So if you review I'll update faster. **

* * *

Katniss POV:

"Marvel. I dare you to… go outside and run around the block… Without wearing clothes." Cato says grinning like crazy. Then Marvels jaw just about drops to the floor. I hide my face into Cato's chest trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Dude are you kidding? It's rush hour! Everyone's gonna be driving by!" Marvel is obviously trying to talk Cato out of it.

"No I'm serious. Go." Cato says laughing. I feel his chest go up and down with every laugh. I lift my head up and shake my head at him. That must be very embarrassing.

Marvel starts to take off his shirt and I bury my face into Cato again. I definitely don't want to see this. Cato lifts my head off him and sets it on the couch so I'm now lying down. I'm guessing he's going to make sure Marvel does it.

I hear about five cars honk and a couple girls whistle. I start to laugh and I can't stop. I can hear Clove cracking up into the couch too.

The door opens and I hear Cato laughing and Marvel putting on his clothes. "You guys can look now." Marvel says and I sit up. He's still putting on his shirt. Cato looks over at Marvel and grins. "I hope you know I got that whole thing on video. Talk about blackmail."

Marvel looks like he's about to explode. "DELETE IT NOW!" He shouts running over to Cato.

Cato just laughs. "Don't do anything bad to me, and we won't have a problem."

Marvel leaps over to Cato's phone and picks it up. "Shit, what's your password?"

Cato laughs. "You must be dumb if you expect me to tell you!" Marvel starts typing in on Cato's phone.

"Wow. That was obvious. I should have known your password would be Katniss." Marvel says causing me to blush insanely. Cato gets up off the couch and goes over to Marvel. He's too late. Marvels dancing around my living room singing "I deleted it, I deleted it. Ha-ha Ha-ha!"

"Whatever." Cato says rolling his eyes at Marvel and coming to sit down by me. I kiss him on the check and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on top of his shoulder and into his neck.

Marvel sits down next to Madge and they start kissing. I look over at Peeta and Clove and see that they're kissing too. When this used to happen me and Cato would awkwardly sit and talk about random things, but now Cato leans in and we kiss just like the others.

* * *

"Katniss rise and shine! You don't want to be late for school!" Prim says running into my room. I groan and turn away from her.

I mumble "Five more minutes." But I guess she isn't satisfied. She leaves and comes back with a pitcher of water. "Prim I wouldn't do that if-" I say but before I can finish she dumps the freezing cold water all over my face.

Prim giggles. I roll out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. "Prim, my hair is soaked!" I shout.

"Sorry Katniss…" she mumbles. I sigh and pull my hair into a side braid. I grab my phone and of course there is a good morning text from Cato.

**Cato: "Hey Kat morning! 3" **

**Me: "Morning Baby. Might be a little late."**

**Cato: "Aw : ( and why is that?"**

**Me: "Let's just say Prim. I'll tell you details at school." **

**Cato: "Kay babe, just hurry up." **

"Babe, you're not too late." Cato says as I walk towards him as people start to go inside. I give him a hug and he plays with the end of my braid.

He smiles. "You haven't worn you're hair like this since sixth grade. It's very pretty." He's so sweet.

"Oh sure. Whatever I wouldn't get up and prim dumped a bucket of water on my head. It was soaked. This was the only thing I could do with it." I say rolling my eyes. I never accept any of his compliments. They're obviously lies.

He leans down and kisses my nose. "I hate how you don't think you're pretty. Katniss, you're beautiful. You are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen." He whispers into my ear.

I want to believe him, but I just can't see myself as pretty. "Did you say that to every girlfriend you've had?" I blurt out. I feel bad for thinking like that, but it could be true.

He sighs. "Katniss… No. I promise. I've just been dating those girls because I knew they would go out with me. I was scared you would say no. But I've liked you since fifth grade when we became friends." He sounds so sincere. Either he's telling the truth or he's a really good liar.

I've known Cato for forever, and so therefore I know he is a terrible liar. "I'm sorry Cato. I guess I've just always been jealous of them." He wraps his arms around me.

"If anything they should be jealous of you. You have to believe me when I tell you you're gorgeous. Okay?" He says as we are walking through the hall on our way to Biology, our first class.

I nod. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey Katniss, how's it going?" I freeze. It's one voice I didn't want to hear right now.

I turn around. "Oh hey Gale." I say hoping to find a way to end this conversation. Things haven't been the same with me and Gale since the incident with Cato.

Obviously he feels the same way. "How's your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Cato's good. But I better get going to class." I say walking away from him. I walk into English right as the bell rings. At least I'm not late.

* * *

Yes. School's over and I can finally go home. I walk outside and see Cato talking to someone over by the tree we always meet at. I take a step closer. Who is that? It's a girl. She's blonde. She's wearing a cheerleading uniform.

I take another step. It's Glimmer. She's been trying to get Cato to ask her out forever. It's no doubt that Cato doesn't like glimmer. Or that's what I thought. I look back at them and see Glimmer kissing Cato. That Bitch. Doesn't she know I'm dating Cato?

And doesn't Cato know that when you're dating someone you can't go around kissing someone else? Then I lose it. Tears start strolling down my face. I run. I don't know where I'm going I just run. I go for about ten minutes then stop.

I look up and I'm standing right in front of Cato's house. How could my feet have carried me here? Out of all the places in the world, here is where I don't want to be! I start walking towards my house.

I grab out my phone and there's a text from Cato.

**Cato: "Hey babe, where are you?" **

He goes kissing some girl then comes and calls me babe. I throw my phone back in my backpack and walk in the front door. I pass Prim and go straight up to my room. I just break down. Tears start dripping all over my face.

"Kat, are you ok?" Prim asks and I hear her footsteps come up the stairs. I control myself and stop the tears from flowing.

Right as she walks in the door I say "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." She nods and looks around.

"Where's Cato?" she ask. Normally Cato would come in and stay for a while. This causes me to weep. She sits on my bed next to me.

I try to get myself to stop crying enough to tell her, but it takes a while. "He-he-he was kissing another girl." I choke out.

I look up at her and she's wide eyed and her mouth is hanging open. She always liked Cato, but I bet that will change now. "That Jerk!" she shouts. "I'm really sorry about that Kat, you deserve better." She says in a calmer voice while pulling me into a hug.

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

**Review Maybe? okay so at least two reviews for the next chapter. Did you like it? or no? Personally I dont like writing Sad drama stuff like the Cato/Glimmer. It makes me sad. But its what makes a story good. Okay i dont think anyone even reads my Authors Notes so bye. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Katniss POV: 

"Katniss wake up. Don't make me splash water on your face **_again._**" I sit up so she knows I'm awake.

I glare at her. "You wouldn't. Plus I'm not going to school I can't face Cato yet." She sighs and nods her head. Then she walks out of my room.

Before falling asleep again I check my phone four new messages. All of them are from Cato.

**6:50 P.M. Cato: "Are you ok? Where were you?"**

**8:33 P.M. Cato: "Katniss, answer me. Are you okay?"**

**6:11 A.M. Cato: "Morning Kat, you alright?"**

**7:18 A.M Cato: "Katniss please, text me back. I'm worried about you."**

I throw my phone back on my nightstand. Why isn't he saying sorry? Is he just going to pretend this didn't happen? Does he know I know? I probably should just let him explain, but what is there to explain?

My phone starts buzzing. I look at the caller id. Of course it's Cato who's calling me. I just ignore it and let it go to voicemail.

* * *

Now that Prims at school and my mom left for work I go downstairs and put in a movie. It's a romance. The couple reminds me of Cato and I. I just start sobbing and go get a carton of ice-cream and a spoon.

They're adorable, and I miss Cato so much. Although I can't forgive him, not yet, probably not ever.

* * *

Its 3:35. School should be getting out now. Just then I get a call. I roll my eyes as Cato's name pops up on the screen. Again I don't answer it. A minute later Cato texts me.

**Cato: "Katniss answer your phone. I'm serious. What's wrong? Why weren't you at school? I asked Prim but she just ran away from me. Are you guys ok?" **

I sigh. I have to admit he's really sweet being worried about me and Prim but he's still a jerk. I'm glad Prim didn't tell him why I wasn't at school.

Then I get a text from Clove.

**Clove: "Hey Kat, why weren't you at school? Cato's really worried… he said you didn't answer your phone last night or this morning. We all missed you today and hope you're ok." **

I'm tempted to reply but if I did she would probably tell Cato I replied and he would figure out I'm ignoring him. So I just set my phone back on the couch.

The door opens. "Hey Kat. I saw Cato today. He asked if you were okay, but I had nothing nice to say so I didn't say anything at all." Prim says lifting her chin up high striding into the living room.

I laugh and smile at her, and then head up to my room.

* * *

About five minutes later the doorbell rings. If it's Cato Prim better not answer it. Then I hear the door open. "Hi how are-…Oh Cato..." Prim says and I let out a sigh.

"Prim, is Katniss here? Can I talk to her?" he says sounding worried and desperate.

I cross my fingers hoping that she will make up some lie, and say I'm not home. "Katniss Cato's here, he wants to talk to you." She shouts up to me. I groan. I should have known Prim is too sweet to lie.

Then I walk down the stairs. Prim passes me as she heads upstairs to her room. When Cato sees me he runs up to me and wraps his arms around me bringing me into a hug.

I missed his warm arms around me so I stand there for a second before pushing him off me. "Katniss are you ok?" he asks noticing the fact that I didn't hug him back.

I stand there for a second not looking at him. Then I look into his eyes and really quickly say "I saw you kissing Glimmer yesterday." Then I look down at my feet.

"Katniss, trust me when I say this, it wasn't what you think." He puts his hand under my chin and pushes my head up so I'm looking at him.

I push his hand away, because just the touch of him makes me want to forgive him. "Ok. Then what happened?" I say and I start to cry at the thought of him and Glimmer.

He wipes my tears away and starts talking. "I was standing next to the tree when Glimmer comes up to me and starts flirting, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. I was telling her how I was dating you, and she saw something past me. Then she leaned in and kissed me, and she wouldn't let me go. She's stronger then she looks and she kept pulling me in. When she let me she looked to where she was looking before and started smirking, but nothing was there."

I looked into his eyes and I realized he started crying. "Katniss, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." I start to cry more and hug him.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks. I smile and nod.

I lean my head on his chest. "Yes. Cato I forgive you… but that bitch Glimmer. Yeah I don't forgive her… and Cato?"

He smiles and then looks confused. "Yes Kat?" I smile.

"I love you too." I say then I kiss him on the cheek.

He laughs. "Are you sure you forgive me? Cuz I bought you a cake. It's sitting in the car." I sit and think for a second.

"Sorry Cato… I can't forgive you." I say with a playful wink at the end. He gets up and walks outside. Then he comes in with the prettiest cake I've ever seen. He sets it in front of me so I can get a better look. It's light pink with purple flowers. On the top it says "_Katniss, I love you. Love- Cato."_

I smile and stare at the cake; he must have had Peeta make it. "Cato, it's beautiful." I say admiring the gorgeous design.

He pokes the tip of my nose. "Not as beautiful as you!" he says.

"But Cato? How did you know I was mad at you?" I ask confused on how he got the cake. It takes Peeta at least two days to make a cake.

He sighs. "I didn't." is all he says.

I give him a confused look. "Then why did you get the cake?" I ask not understanding where it came from.

"I asked Peeta to make it three days ago. It wasn't for any reason. It was just because I love you." He whispers into my ear making shivers go down my back. I turn over to him and kiss his lips.

Then I hear someone walking behind me. "KAT?! I thought you were mad at him?" Prim asks and I pull away from Cato. She crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrows at me.

I giggle causing Cato to smile and me and Prim glare. "Prim, its ok. It was just a misunderstanding. It wasn't his fault." I tell her and put my hand in Cato's. Prim scowls at Cato and he looks at me. "Prim, I'm serious it wasn't his fault." I say and her dirty look loosens.

Cato puts his arm around me and Prim's scowl returns causing him to take his arm back to his side and move over so he's sitting farther away from me. "I'm watching you." She tells him causing him to look scared.

I stand up. "Cato, excuse us we'll be right back." I say dragging Prim into the kitchen. "Prim… trust me, it was the girls fault, and I just had to let him explain."

She looks at me and then smiles. "Ok. If you're happy, I'm happy." She hugs me.

I hug her back. "Now go say you're sorry." I say pushing her towards the living room.

"Cato, I'm sorry. Katniss was just so sad it made me sad. But I'm glad you two worked it out." She tells Cato and gives him a hug. He's so sweet. "It's ok Prim. I just need you to understand I love your sister and would never cheat on her." He says running his fingers through her hair.

She giggles. "Okay." She says hugging him tightly then he gives her a kiss on the cheek and she giggles even more and blushes causing me to laugh. Then she walks upstairs to her room still blushing.

I walk over to Cato and he puts his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and start playing with his blonde hair. He whispers into my ear. "You will get revenge on Glimmer right?"

I smirk and laugh. "Of course."

* * *

**(Authors Note) **

**They're back together! : ) I hate writing really sad stories so I made it happy. And Katniss will get revenge on Glimmer! Any ideas for revenge? I have a few, but I'm open to ideas!**


End file.
